The Final Revolt
by Crispywheat
Summary: I am so sick of this! First the Silver Millennium, Beryl, Ann, Alan, Dark Moon Family, Death Busters, Dead Moon Circus, stupid Snow Queen, Sailor Wars and Chaos! Sure we defeated and healed them... Those were magical wars... but this one is different... this is mostly a man's war...but I promise you all... this is the war that will end all wars... but only if we mix magic with man.
1. Chapter 1

Please review! My first time writing a story!

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing!

'Left. Right. Right. Left. Found It.'

Heero burst in to the room gun drawn. 'All clear'.

He ran to the computer to download the information needed to help stop some new rebel fraction called EFR. Dr.J hadn't filled them in yet promising once he reviewed the information he would let them know what was going on. For some odd reason he was able to send a blue print of the base, how he got it no one knew, which was weird because no information had been found on this group so far.

Beep. Beep. ' Finally' Heero thought.

Peeping out the door gun drawn looking around he saw no one.

'All clear' he thought.

As soon as he had closed the door and turned around... All hell broke loose. He could hear the other pilots fighting outside. The lights started flickering, alarms sounding, and soldiers could be heard yelling in the distant. Heero took off running back to his gundam wondering what tipped them off. He turned the corner BAM!

He slammed into somebody.

Being trained as the perfect solider had its advantages, an ordinary person would have fell, Heero hurry up and did a back flip, gun shooting off two rounds where the person should have been, expecting to hear a body fall, as he righted himself he looked up into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen making him go still for a second. Before realizing those eyes were still filled with life.

"Are you freaking nuts you could've killed me!" said the blue eyed Person. Without even thinking Heero replied, "That would've been my intention", with a smirk.

Heero could barely make out the person since the lights had been going in and out.

Hearing guards running towards them the way Heero would have originally been going, both of them looked up.

The blue eyed person looking up Heero saying, "Well catch you laterrrrr", and took off running, stopping a few feet down the hall, the figure called out, "Hey Heero you should probably start running now, oh and thanks for the disc", with laughter in the voice turned around and sped off.

Heero hurriedly searched through his pocket and realized indeed the disc was gone, and then realized the soldiers were almost upon him and were about to start shooting their weapons. He turned and started running in the same direction of the blue-eyed person then veered off right.

Him being him, he did have the whole base memorized, so he knew another way to get to his gundam. Heero also realized there was no way he could the disc back from the figure AND make it back to his gundam before the base exploded.

Running towards the exit he could hear a loud BOOM from where he just was and knew he only had a few minutes left to make it. Storming thru the exit door, Heero ran to where he had his gundam hidden and jumped up in to it. Moving swiftly he launched Wing Zero up in to the vast openness of space where the rest of the boys were steadily taking out Terras, a new, updated version of the Leos.

The new Terras were right under the gundams in power and the boys were not only severely outnumbered but running low on power. As Heero took note of everything going in the fight he realized there were about five Terras to one gundam seeing as there were eight gundams fighting that left about forty Terras .

'Wait what?!', Heero thought rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, 'eight other gundams, there's four extra out their what is going on'.

All of a sudden a warning rang out in his head, while he was gundam gazing a Terra had snuck up behind him and was about to stab him in the back and he would not have time to react. Heero tensed up in preparation for the upcoming pain.

But as he turned he saw another new gundam slicing the Terra in half with a sword, before it touched him. The gundam had two white wings that it used to fly, silver and black design color, with another sword and staff attached to its back.

Beep. Com link opened. "Wing Zero you need to learn to watch your back I must say I am disappointed in the perfect soldier", the voice said laughingly. "Who is this, show me your face!", Heero angrily stated.

The face linked open and it was the same damn figure who had ran into him but stole his disc as well, seeing his opportunity, he raised his buster rifles threatenly or so he thought and said "Who are you and who do you work for?" in his monotone voice.

"Haha" the blue eyed figured laughed almost bitterly, "Heero Yuy I work for no one and as to who I am, well I've been a lot of people, but for right now you may call me Tuski and this is my gundam Selene, that is my code name after all".

Hearing the voice Heero shockingly realized this was a female pilot.

As he was thinking, Heero saw her smile and wave she then said, "Anddd goodbye for now we will meet again I assure you", she blasted upwards towards the battle.

Heero cursed realizing he missed his chance again and watched the new gundam race off awed in his own way at its speed.

'What am I doing', he thought racing up after the gundam not knowing for sure whether are not she was friend or foe, she did after all save him when that Terra could have killed him plus she could have killed him when they slammed to each other in the hallway.

Racing up to assist his friends and the other gundams, he noticed they had all pulled back, his friends and the new gundams, they seemed to be waiting, with gundam Selene in the front seeming to be facing all the Terras alone.

Wondering why not only her comrades but his as well were letting her face the Terras head on he started moving pass them to help her when Duo called out,"Wait", as the other four gundam pilots who were apart of his team, faces showed on Heero's screen," The person in the silver gundam said to wait that their gundam would finish the fight off for everyone".

"We assume the other gundams are with this one because they pulled back as soon as they were told the silver gundam must be the leader", said Quatre. "Those other gundams are alot more powerful than ours but not powerful enough to destroy all 30 Terras left", Trowa stated. "Let's see what this idiot can do and when he fails, we can destroy him and finish this battle", Wufei, was cut off his rant as they all look up to see a bright white light coming from the silver gundam.

"What the heck", they all shouted as the other gundams blocked their view shielding their gundams from the aftershocks of the blast. "We do not need to be protected like weak onna!",shouted Wufei.

The other gundams then moved from in front of them and the boys stared in awe as not even a single piece of metal left from the Terras was floating in space, it was like nothing had even been there a moment ago.

"Who are these people", Duo whispered but the boys all clearly heard him. "Idk but I am about to find out", Heero said getting over his shock and racing to the silver gundam with a sword raised.

Before he had even moved a few feet the newly recognized red gundam, had his gundams arm caught and a flaming sword to his neck. It was not this gundam that spoke however, it was the silver gundam pilot, Selene.

"I see how you like to thank us for saving you and your friends butt but we must beg u ado it is time for us to go, good day see ya soon Mr. Yuy." With that said her gundam raced off back to the direction of Earth, and in a blink of an eye the rest of her gundams were following after her.

Heero knew Wing Zero would never be able to keep up with them so he did not even try to follow. "Hahaha guess the perfect soldier isn't the best after all, they got some new gundams in town or SPACE", Duo said laughing and slapping his thigh.

"What happened while I was inside", said Heero. "We were fiercely outnumbered, but we were trying to make it hoping you would be back soon" said Quatre," all of a sudden these five gundams show up one goes down to the base the other four come and helps us. They all were different colors one red, one blue, one orange, one green, and the one that went to the base with silver, all alike in design except for the colors . These pilots were incredible for every one Terra we took down they took down four! I have never seen such power in the gundams".

"Yes but we do not know if they enemies or allies yet", said Trowa. "Did you get the disc Heero"?, Wufei asked. "Mission: failed", stated Heero.

The link got dead silent, Heero never failed a mission.

Duo spoke first gulping afraid of Heero's reaction to his question, "What happened"?'

"The silver gundams pilot stole it off of me", Heero said glaring menacingly at duo.

"First these weak men come and show us up with their new gundams and power and then you get the disc stolen from you! I will train and get stronger then these weak men for next time we face it will not be the same story", shouted Wufei angrily.

"Hey Wufei", Heero said a half smirk.

"What".

"Those pilots were woman", with that said Heero shot off headed back to the base to tell the doctors what happened.

Leaving three of his comrades in shock and one laughing his head off of the shocked expression stuck on one of themselves face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Base

YaY! Chapter Two is on fair warning it is mostly descriptions!  
I am so happy that I have a couple of followers it really makes me wanna keep this story going! Thanks  
PLEASE REVEIW!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING

_Selene Gundam_

"Heero was kind of cute", Tuski thought as she maneuvered Selene through space. Her and the pilots made it seem like they were headed towards Earth but as soon as they were out of the other gundams eyesight and tracking. They went to their headquarters in the moon base.

Flying her gundam into the transport area of the base. The base was huge. It houses a transporter for the gundams. It actually had a human transporter, where all you had to do was give the exact location of where you needed to go and you were sent there. It held over fifty offices. Around thirty large computer rooms, with monitors on every wall with the latest technology hooked up to them. There were at least four training facilities for the pilots and the workers. Then on the other side of the base held the living quarters.

Tuski landed in her spot, the middle, with the red and green gundam to her right and the yellow and blue to her left. That was her immediate right and left. If the light had shown a little further from the green and blue gundams we would see four more gundams, two more on each side. Their colors teal, dark blue, purple, and a dark green.

Tuski jumped out of her gundam, landing on her feet on the transport floor several feet below her. As she stood up, her fellow pilots landed beside her. Standing as one they made one fierce image in their gundam gear.

The one known as Tuski had on a white leotard with two guns strapped to her side, and twin blades on her back. Her real name was actually Serena. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back in a single braid. She was known for her blue eyes and fair skin; people assumed she was Japanese and American.

The group that stood behind her were known as her inners. There was Raye who had the red gundam; her code was Pyro, her gundam named Firebird. She had long black hair but in uniform it was always in a bun held up by chopsticks that held a dragon blowing flames on the ends. She had on a red leotard with two guns at her side and a bow and arrow on her back.

Next, was Lita, her gundam was green, named Thunder, and she went by Shock. She had auburn hair held up in a ponytail. Even in uniform she kept her pink rose earrings in as a remembrance to the ones who gave them to her. A green leotard with two guns on her side and a taser hidden on her.

To Tuski's right would be Mina, otherwise known as Love, and her orange gundam, Light. Mina was first in command of the inners, when Serena was not there. Raye being second in command. Mina's leotard was orange; her hair was always down with a small red bow on the back. She carried two guns on her side with a whip on a her back. Mina and Serena could pass for twins but were actually cousins. Mina has been known to double for Serena in the pass.

Next to Mina would be Ami, her gundam's name was Freeze, codename being Ice. Amazingly she had natural blue hair. Ami wore a blue leotard with two guns at her side, she however carried no extra weapon but had a computer strapped to her back. Ami was the for the Inners. She was mainly offense, but could kick butt if needed.

Forming standard military position around Serena, with Mina in front, Lita and Ami on her right and left and Raye behind her they started walking. No longer pilots on a mission the girls fell back to their normal attitudes before they approached the people that sent them on the mission

"OMG the pilots were so kawaiiiiiiii", said the usual love struck Mina, gushing but still keeping in an eye out in case something went down.

"Yeah Quatre looks even better in person", Lita sighed all starry eyed.

"Hmph did yall hear the nerve of that Wufei guy! Calling women weak! Wait until I get a hold of him, Ill beat him black and blue!" raged Raye.

' It's a good thing we came along when we did the boys would certainly not have held out much longer their gundams are very low in technology I wonder if I should update them, 'thought Ami.

"Girls calm down, yes the guys were very cute, yes we will teach Wufei a lesson, and you will definitely need to update their gundams if those doctors think we will work with them, but right now we need to get this disc to Setsuna and the main computer room, to see what is on it.", Serena said.

"Your right", Mina said, and all the girls fell silent their emotionless masks slipping on as they opened the door they had been walking too. The transporter room had been silent, but as they walked through the door it was a bustle of activity on the other side. Large monitors were all around the walls of the room, monitoring different things going on around the world, and even on the colonies.

Each person had different colored uniforms. Ranging from orange, light blue, green, red, purple, dark green, teal, and dark blue, very few however had silver and pink. The uniforms were slacks with a polo shirt each shirt that was a different color had a different symbol. However what they all had in common was crescent moon surrounding the symbol.

Everyone in the room soon fell silent as the people realized who had just walk through the door. Then you could hear a whisper going around the room saying "Their back". A few seconds everyone in the room fell to their knees and bowed to the women before them.

"Hello everyone I hope you are all well, our mission was indeed successful, hopefully the information we retrieve will help us come closer to ending this war! You may rise", stated Serena with a note of authority in her voice. Everyone one was rising to their feet clapping at her announcement.

All of a sudden you could hear another door opening and hear little feet running. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" two voices sounded out. Everyone fell back to their knees in a bow, once again as two little girls both looking to be the age of five, ran into the room. Serena bent to her knees as the girls both jumped into her arms.

One of the girls were dressed in pink, her pink hair was split in pigtails with hair streaming off both sides to her knees. She had on a pink sundress with white shoes. Surprisingly, if you looked close enough you could see a knife strapped to her side. Her name was Serenity, most people called her Chibi-Sere. The other child was dressed head to toe in purple. She had short hair with a purple dress on, with a mini glaive strapped to her back. Her name was Hotaru.

"Ohhh how are my babies today! I am so happy to see you guys", Serena gushed. "Mama", the girl in purple said seriously, "we are not babies Chibi-Sere and are very old".

"Oh little Hotaru, no matter how old you get you will always be my babies", Serena said standing up and letting go of the two.

Chibi-Sere looked around smiling at the workers still bowed. "YOU ALL MAY RISE", her young voice ringing through the room. The workers stood up and went back to what they were doing, smiling at the reunion of their leader and her daughters.

A young red-headed woman came running up to Serena, doing a half bow just for show. She had known Serena far too long to feel the need to bow to her, but others would think her rude. "Serena did you get the disc", stated the red head. "Of course Molly, you know we rarely fail a mission", Serena stated laughingly.

Molly thanked Serena, grabbed the disc and ran into a room to process the information. 'Let me know what happens Mol', Serena thought as Molly ran off.

Yes, she was telepathic. She only had the link with a hand full of people though. Her children, Molly, and the Inners being some. They had known each for so long through so many lives, somewhere along the way they all became connected.

Walking forward, Serena went to the nearest monitor, typing in a few passwords. She tracked where the other gundam pilots had landed. Hitting a button on the screen she pulled up a video of the gundams and noticed what base they were in for future reasons.

"Mama", Chibi-Sere said pulling her mother's leg, "can we go eat while we wait on the information". "Sure Chibi lets go I am starving!" Serena said. With the little ones announcement five women and two little girls moved in the direction of the kitchens, barely noticing every eye in the room on them as their leaders walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Molly brought the disc to the computer room for analyzing. Serena only wanted a few hands to touch this disc until everyone found out what was on it. Molly was reading through the information on the screen now that she had finally got it uploaded.

'Wow', Molly thought, 'I am happy we got this information, the other gundam pilots would have not known what to do with all this. I wonder if whoever downloaded this read anything'. This disc had a detailed profile on everyone in their own organization. Molly was even on there.

'This information is so creepy, whoever did this knows everything about us, but that is impossible, this cd has things from the first beginning and the second beginning, I did not even know some of these things that happened!' Molly deep in thought kept scrolling down inherently finding out little things about people she did not know before. 'I wonderrr… no it cannot be… but he is the only one that could do this… that would do this… he is the only one not here… but he would never betray us… or would he… he never did show up after the breakup… he is the only option… I must tell her and now before anything else happens… Plan A must be put into action'. Molly quickly grabbed the cd out the computer, and ran out the door, headed to the cafeteria where she knew their leader would be.

_Cafeteria_

"Serenity! Serenity!" Molly yelled as she ran into the cafeteria. Surprising everyone in cafeteria because the young red head hardly ever yelled let alone ran through the halls, well that the workers knew of. Molly ran to Serena, who had jumped up alarmed at her yelling, wondering what could be so wrong for Molly to look so distraught.

"What is it Mol?" Serena said concern etched in her voice.

"Sere Sere," Molly breathed heavily trying to catch her breath but trying to calm down her racing heart at the same time, "the disc, its it's", Molly could not get the words out, she did not want to make Serena as miserable as she was about to become.

"Just take a breather Molly sit down for a second", Amy said strolling up to Molly with a chair and a glass of water, "we can wait a few minutes".

The inners had all gotten up as well concerned for their friend, as she tried to talk to their leader. "That's the thing Amy it cannot wait," Molly said as she caught her breath. She looked at Serena her green eyes staring widely into Serena's blue ones. "I am so sorry", she said her eyes tearing up, "for the bad news that I must bring to you, there has been so much pain that we all have been thru, you especially, and I hope that one day it will all end".

Really scared now, Serena looked up at everyone in the cafeteria who looked on wondering what the red head meant. Clearing her throat, Serena told everyone in the cafeteria including workers to take their food and go eat in their rooms or the hallway and that she would explain everything once she knew what the problem was.

Immediately, getting up even though curious, the workers left out wondering what in the world was going on.

"Raye, call the others tell them they have five minutes to make it to the west cafeteria or their will be consequences", said Serena. Serena did not converse mentally with Molly, knowing she did not want to know yet what had unsettled her long time friend so bad, but looking into her eyes she saw something she rarely saw in Molly's eyes, she saw fear and sadness. For Molly to feel these things it must be bad, she did not want the information leaked out just yet which is why she made everyone leave. She also did not want to tell this story more than she had too; she wanted everyone together to hear it.

Molly sat there, her breathing more in control since she had a moment to rest, hating that she had to be the bearer of bad news but knowing the information was best coming from her.

The door opened and in walked in a large group of people consisting of the inners families: Serena's mom Irene and Ken, her brother Shingo, Amy's mom Saeko, and Raye's grandpa, Grandpa. Lita's parents died in a car crash when she was a teenager, while Mina's parents took a different pathway deciding not to accept who their daughter was. Molly's parents were murdered before they were even given a choice. They did not mind so much being that the other parents worried enough about them and took them under their wing. After all, they were all in this together. All one big family that relied on each other.

"What is going on, what is the rush Serena", said Irene looking at Serena then to Molly when she noticed her looking at Molly. Irene went to Molly as soon as she saw how distraught Molly looked, sitting down Irene asked her what was wrong. Molly so accustomed to treating Irene like her own mother, just threw her arms around the woman's' shoulders' and let her soothe her like only a mother could.

The others looked on wondering what was with Molly looking at Serena for instructions. "We are waiting on the outers to get here and then all will be explained have a seat for now guys".

As everyone was going to take their seat the outers rushed in. The outers were made up of Michelle, Setsuna, Amara, and little Hotaru. The older outers were in the middle of planning a mission when the call was made that their leader needed them, in which they had to rush, back home.

"Kitten we got here as fast as we could", breathing heavily Amara stated, "what in the world is going on!" Michelle and Setsuna merely observed the room and looking at everyone's solemn expressions they knew it was something they would not like. Seeing Molly hugging Irene, Michelle went to her, and put her hand on her back rubbing it up and down to comfort her.

"Ok since everyone near us is hear let's get this started", Serena said, "Mol, what has happened.

As everyone looked at Molly she slowly took her arms off Irene and Michelle moved her hand, standing up and looking at Serena she said, "The mission you went on, I reviewed the disc".

"Go on", Serena said, "Something must be really important on this disc to make you be like this".

Taking a deep breath Molly started again, "When I began reviewing the disc it seemed like normal base information, it did have a few good points on the EFR, then I went in to this file, it was… this disc contained a profile on everyone one of us standing in this room, plus the generals, the starlight's, my parents, and even Lita and Mina's parents," she stated looking up at the two girls to read their faces. Which was blank as they digested the information.

"What exactly was on these profiles", Amy said her mind already trying to connect the dots.

"It gave a picture, the year everyone was born, their age, their family, whether their relatives were living or deceased, a planet, how they met Serena, and their relationship to her, it even gave a brief bio of their experiences in life", Molly said now looking at Serena who was the link that held everything together wishing she did not have to go on.

"There's nobody alive who would know our real ages! Everyone is in this room, if not they are not even on this planet, to have this kind of profile set up you would have to know us, and have been with us for a long time, or knew somebody that knew us from the beginning", Mina said thinking on whom it could be.

"My question is who would want to compile a profile on everyone, what use would it be to them?" said Lita.

"Think about it, if we were exposed, we would be exposed as aliens, all our businesses would drop, our employees harassed, our lives exposed for all of mankind to know, we would have a harder time bringing the Earth to peace, humans would want war with us, they would deport our people", Michelle said aloud.

"Yes but we could handle all that, the Earth needs us a lot more than we need them, our businesses pretty much run at least seventy-five percent of the Earth and colonies needs already", Raye said.

Serena was standing in taking all this wondering who was do such a thing, who would know all this information, enough to put together individual profiles. 'Wait… no… it cannot be', Serena looked up at Molly for confirmation on the person who just entered her head. The person that would betray them to the world, the person that would revolt and cause a war so bad, the after effects would last for decades if not a few centuries.

Molly knew Serena was staring at her, when she did not look up that was all the confirmation Serena needed, the information effectively shocking her so bad. She went to a chair and sat down the color slowly leaving her face. Everyone in the room stopped talking and immediately looked to Serena wondering what they had all missed for her reaction to be like this. Irene immediately went to her to comfort her.

"There is more is there not Molly" Amy stated, seeing Serena's shocked face knowing that everyone in the room was missing something.

"Yes, the profiles were really inept so it had to have been SOMEONE who knew all of us in both the first beginning and the second. It was really really detailed like that person was there. I know none of you would never betray our leader, neither the generals, nor the starlight's, so I have come to one and only one conclusion to who this person that would so freely try and give us up, one person that would do this to us", Molly then looked up at Serena wondering if she should say who.

"Who?" a small voice rang out being the voice of Chibi-Sere.

Molly looked away as she said it, Chibi-Sere voice hurting her heart.

"Darien…" Molly said. One could hear a piece of hair drop in the room it was so silent.

_Gundam Pilots Base_

There was not much conversation as the guys flew back towards the base, everyone deep in thought at their failed mission, the new pilots, and gundams.

Landing their gundams in the base, each of the guys jumped to the ground. The doctors were waiting for the information they needed.

"We need the disc urgently so we can get the information on this new group", Dr.J said walking quickly up to Heero.

"Mission Failed"

"WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSON FAILED"! all the doctors hollered outrageously.

"There was a group that met us their", Quatre started saying then was caught off by Dr.O, "you are the gundam pilots any resistance group should be put down quickly".

"They had five new gundams", Trowa calmly said.

"WHAT five new gundams you say, well this is indeed a surprise, what did they look like we have not heard of any gundams being built", said Dr. R

"They were silver, orange, light blue, red, and green, they were strapped with all kinds of new equipment and were at least five times faster than our current gundams", Heero said monotonously.

"You want to know what the BEST part is", Duo said laughingly, "not only did one of them steal the disc off Heero, but all these pilots are WOMEN hahahahaha,"

"How do you know they were women, their faces were not covered?" said Dr. J.

"The one Heero ran into was but Heero felt her up when she ran into him", Duo giggled madly.

"You will die", lifting up his gun Heero shot one bullet close to Duo's head. As Duo screamed Heero felt suddenly better about the whole mission.

"HMMM we will dig and see what new information we can come with, for now just go to your quarters and wait for your next assignment", said Dr. O.

With that said all five pilots separated walking down the hall to their rooms. As Heero lay on his bed he could not get a certain pair of blue eyes out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan A

Thanks for following my story!

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

_Gundam Base_

Heero sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on with him. His mind could not get off of the mission earlier. He wanted to know who those women were, why they were after the same disc, what was on the disc, and most importantly how the heck they had such updated gundams!

.

*Sigh*. 'Who is at the door, I do not feel like talking to anyone right now arrrgghhh leave me alone!' thought Heero.

"Hey Heero", said Duo, "The doctors have some information for us we need to head to the conference room".

*Silence*

"HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo yelled, knocking furiously on the door.

'Braided baka', Heero thought as he jumped up, quickly opening the door. Apparently Duo had been leaning on it because he fell straight to the floor… on his face.

"Awww Heero why did you do that!" Duo said rubbing his now throbbing face, "You could have given me a heads up".

"HNN", said Heero, smirking slightly at causing Duo pain as he walked down the hallway to the room.

_Selene Base_

The room stayed in a nauseated silence for a minute. When Chibi-Sere heard that she walked forward to her mother, tugged on her pants to be picked up. Without a second thought Serena picked her up hugging her tightly.

*Soft sigh*. "It does make sense", Ami rationalized, " he is the only one we have not been in contact with for years, we do not know where he is, he could definitely hold a vendetta against all of us for the break-up, and could have waited this long to get his revenge".

"Him leaving was his own fault he should have never did what he did to them! To us! He betrayed us all then and I guess he will always stay a betrayer", raged Amara being careful with her words since Chibi and Hotaru were in the room.

"This does make sense, but then it doesn't because he has always been just human has he not? Only the silver crystal and Serena's power would have made him to live this long, he does not have the blood of another planet him, he still would be average human life", saying this Shingo looked at Serena the question in his voice.

Yet it was Setsuna who answered.

"Theoretically, yes, that is true, but he was around the silver crystal for a very long time so his life could have been longer just from the after effects of the crystal, also he was the human king with Elysian and the golden crystal on his side, so these things would enable him to live longer. Yet, I do not think either would allow, with his sins, to be controlled by him. Helios, who is the guardian of the kingdom of Elysian, would not allow Darien to do these things. The crystal nor kingdom can be controlled by someone who is corrupted, especially if there is a heir to the kingdom." Looking at Chibi when she said this.

Speaking for the first time since the confirmation Serena said, "I have the golden crystal in my possession". A few gasps sounded in the room.

"Why have you not told us!" said Raye a little hurt at Serena's announcement.

"There was no need for anyone to ever know", Serena said shrugging her shoulders, "Helios came to me a long time ago with it, not to long after Darien lefttt, telling me he needed me to hold on to it until a new king could be found, or Chibi became old enough to control it".

"A new king?" said Kenji, wondering if this king would be marrying his daughter.

"Yes, apparently Darien had given him the crystal and told him to hold it for him, but never returned to get it. Helios said with Darien giving up his crystal, it meant that a new person would come for it, would be able to control it, maybe more so than Darien, if his heart would be in the right place, and would help me fully unite the Earth and our planets, until Chibi-Sere became old enough to rule her own kingdom.", Serena said wondering herself how she would like this new king.

"Would you be married to him", Mina asked realizing Serena never really answered Kenji question.

"Helios said… he said," Serena said faltering a little bit, "he said that he would be a better soul mate then Darien ever would have been including the first beginning, we would literally be made for each other, he said that the new king would be almost completely different from me, but yet the same, and that our love would make us even more powerful".

More gasps rang out at Serena's statement.

"How do you feel about this Serena", Mina said, literally feeling Serena heart hurting, because she has had so many duties to face alone.

"I will not be hurt again", she stated determinedly, "he must be strong in everything that counts, love my children especially," looking at Chibi and Hotaru, "I am trying not to get my hopes up but it is hard knowing there could be such a person out there".

"Well we do not know yet who is behind this cd or this new faction, we do know what they want is a war, a war against us especially, we are all singled out, but we shall all stick together since we are a family! We know what we must do now", Raye's grandpa said looking around the room at everyone's faces. His gaze landing on Serena with Chibi-Sere on her lap and Hotaru at her side. "We must now invoke Plan A".

Serena's eyes widened and looked at her family almost of all them in this room, knowing that she would die if she lost them, realizing she had to face the truth of the situation no matter how much it might hurt her, knowing that this why Plan A was even created. Plan A put everything on the line, but yet depended on five people, humans at that, one the most, everyone played their own individual part, the bad part is… only four people even know Plan A existed.

"What is Plan A?" Seiko spoke up since no one had yet asked the question. Obviously she was not the only one confused because she could see everyone looking around in confusion.

"Plan A is the beginning to an end", Serena said in her most serious quiet voice.

_Gundam Base_

"Good since everyone is here we can debrief you on the information on this group called EFR. We are unpleased to say that we do not much about this group, only that they want some war against mythical people we have not heard about in a number of centuries. They want an ultimate war to end all wars, and they plan on being the victor, they do not care who gets in their way, and plan to involve every human in the colonies and on Earth in the war", Dr. J said looking around at the pilots in the room.

"How can they have a war against people that do not exist?"questioned Quatre confused.

"That is what we are trying to find out! EFR stands for Earth's Final Revolt. Which leads too many more questions like what where the other revolts, were they the wars? Why would these people go through so much trouble just for a war against mythical people? We think that these people really do exist and will go through every means to try and find them. No one yet knows who the leader of this group is, but the numbers involved grow daily. There are rumors going around saying that there are aliens among us, people that use to live on the other planets long ago", said Dr. O

"So what you are saying is that the people that run the new faction group are completely nuts", said Wufei laughing at the absurdness of the situation.

"Right now we are not sure", Dr. R said seriously, "it would make sense if there were aliens that they would be able to fit in with humans, that they would look like us, the only tell tale difference would be there blood or if they had some sort of powers".

"Do they have any proof to show whether or not they are telling the truth or this whole things is not some crazy hoax to start another war?" Trowa said.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Scouts, or Crystal Tokyo?" asked Dr. J.

"I have they were both in a book of fairytales, my sister used to read to me when I was younger", said Quatre slightly blushing as everyone stared at him. He forgot sometimes he was the only one that remembered growing up in a family.

"Well for the rest of you let's give you a brief history lesson", said Dr. J, "This is the rough version, over five thousand years ago their existed life on not only on all the planets in our solar system, but the moon as well. In fact all of the planets protected the moon. The moon was said to have the most powerful rulers, but the rulers only used their powers for peace. The Queen, Queen Serenity was the ruler of the planet, and each of the other planets, except for Earth was ruled by their own Queen's, but Serenity was the head Matriarch as well".

"What ruled by women! This is outrageous no society can exist like that!" Wufei rudely interrupted saying.

"Just shut up and listen!" Duo said loudly enthralled in the story.

"Thank you", Dr. J said glaring at Wufei, "anyways the planets were all in alliance with the moon calling their group the Silver Alliance, only Earth would not agree, because they did not want women ruling over them. The Earth always had trouble accepting the other planets, because of the great power the rulers and some of their people wielded. Apparently passed along each generation of the moon, was an heirloom called the Imperial Silver Crystal. The crystal was the most powerful object in the universe, and much sought after by those wanting to use its power for evil. The only thing is the crystal could only be used by a Serenity. This made the line of Serenity's much sought after as well. So, when the current Queen Serenity bore her only child, a daughter, named Serenity, she was to be highly protected. Around the same time span the other Queen's bore children, all female, the queen's knew that their children would grow to protect the newest Serenity. With a heavy heart they sent their children to be raised with Serenity as her protectors and they would be trained in the way of the Senshi or Sailor Solider.".

"What is a sailor solder?" asked Duo.

"That will be in the next story after I finish this explanation", said Dr. J, " now all these girls were princesses in their own right so when next line of heirs were born they would become queens of their own planets. Each planet had a different power Mercury controlled Ice or Water, Mars had Fire, Venus had the power of usable Energy, Jupiter Lightening and Thunder, Uranus Wind, Neptune the Seas, Saturn Death, Destruction, and Rebirth, while Pluto held the staff of Time. The princesses inner senshi were Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, while the Outers were Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. All of the princesses grew up happily together. In the meantime conditions were getting worse off on the Earth, since they would not accept an alliance with the planets, the core of Earth was becoming tainted with the hatred of the people."

"Princess Serenity used to always gaze lovingly at the Earth, seeing its colors always wanting to go there, but it was forbidden. One night she snuck away from all of her guards and transported herself to Earth. She transported herself to the gardens of the Earthen kingdom, on accident of course. There in the rose gardens she saw a man sitting there deep in thought. The man turned out to be the young prince of the Earth kingdom. Serenity and he soon fell in love. Endyimon was his name; he also had guards like Serenity. One day the inner senshi were able to follow Serenity as she snuck to Earth to see the person she knew to be her only love. At the same time his own generals were there, and were currently trying to convince their prince to stop seeing Serenity. It was said it only took one look towards each other and the Senshi and Earthen generals fell in love. Soon it would be Serenity's birthday and the guards and their prince were to sneak on the moon to dance with their loved ones.

"It ended tragically though; apparently a woman named Beryl had been in love with the prince, and had sold her soul to an evil witch name Metallia for power. Slowly but surely she started taking over the other planets, emptying them of life, and causing the inhabitants to move planet to planet and then to the moon. The night of Serenity's birthday, Endyimon and Serenity stood on the balcony looking down at the Earth. Beryl attacked, everyone was caught off guard, but the senshi stood ready to defend. Unbeknownst to them the generals had been brainwashed, so the inner senshi thought their loves were there to help them, but they were caught off guard as their lovers pushed their swords into their bodies. They never even got a chance to fight for their princess and kingdom.

The princess saw her inner court fall, and knew that her outers were dead because they had taken down the nine Deadly Shadows, who were Beryl's deadliest warriors. Serenity ran down to her senshi to help them, but Beryl took notice of her and swung a ball of power towards her. Endyimon saw this and pushed Serenity out the way at the last minute, getting hit with the blast instead. He died in Serenity's arms. Seeing his sword on the side of him, Serenity thought to kill herself, but know she had to finish this fight first. Calling forth her own power without the silver crystal, Serenity threw all of her life force at Beryl effectively destroying all of her army and weakening Beryl almost fully. With all of her strength gone Serenity fell and died right next to her love. Queen Serenity, seeing that her child was dead and the destruction everywhere, called up the Silver Crystal and made a wish to send everyone who had died to the future, unfortunately this included those who were evil as well. This is where our next story begins with the Sailor Scouts".


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctors

I really appreciate the review, please keep them coming. I havent really had time to write, so I quickly put this chapter together to move on, the next chapter will have Heero meeting Serena! Yay finally I know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

"The Sailor Scouts first made an appearance in the late 1990s", Dr. J started. Then was interrupted as Duo gazed wide eyed at him hollering, "That was thousands of years ago!"

"Yes, yes it was, like I was saying a number of monsters started appearing, they were said to suck the energy out of humans, leaving them on the edge of dying. A Sailor Senshi or Soldier is said to have a crystal from a planet. This said crystal is powered by the planet and gives this person certain powers. For instance, Mars controls fire and is also psychic, her planet is Mars, so she would be called Sailor Mars", said Dr. J.

"Why do you only say she!" Wufei screamed outrageously.

"The gift of a senshi is only inherited to females, if a male is outstanding then, the High Princess may bestow up on them power from a planet, but they can only get power from a planet already hosted by a senshi, since that planets crystal is already active. The soldiers were considered very dangerous, at first they were thought to only have one, then it became two, and there number slowly climbed to where we have small amounts of information on at least fourteen senshi and one masked man", said Dr. O

"Would it not be believable that there would be as many senshi as there are planets?" said Quatre.

"We have thought of that as well but we have no information to support or deny the claim. If they did and they did indeed exist we would not even stand a chance in war with the senshi. It is our hope though that if they do exist then they will still have the same cause they did thousands of years ago," said Dr. P

"Which is", said Trowa.

"To protect the Earth, they always saved the people and defeated the monsters, there identies of course were never found out, even though they made hundreds of appearances throughout the years", said Dr. J.

"Well what was said to have happened to them", said Heero.

"In the year 1999, the Earth was rocked with hurricanes, tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters, killing millions and tearing up Earth and its atmospheres up. The weird thing was all these things took place in the same day, the same periods of hours. People of that time said they thought they could hear a battling going on, but no one could ever pinpoint it. Scientists in that day and our day have reason to believe that the Sailors went through a huge battle, their power rocking the very core of the Earth. Against what we do not know, but we know that whatever it was we hope that they defeated it for good", said Dr. J sadly.

"How do the scientists know this?"asked Trowa suspiciously.

*Beep beep beep*

"One second Trowa," Dr. J said moving over to answer the beeping telephone. All of two seconds later Dr. J's face went beat red and then back to his regular pale color. He put the phone down and told the gundams that they were dismissed and would rejoin later to hear the rest of the story and the next one about Crystal Tokyo, without a second thought he turned back to the phone.

The boys looked at each other and got up at the same time, walking out of the room the doctors could hear Duo reminding Trowa they never did answer his question.

Dr. J made sure the boys were out the room, telling the doctors to close the door, he pushed a button and the screen popped up.

On the screen was a beautiful silver haired woman, with two odangos on both sides of her hair, her eyes were a silver blue, and she wore a silver dress. One could tell by the look on her face, she was used to being treating with respect.

All of the doctors bowed low in respect at who was on the screen. Very rarely did they see the queen but this was no time to not be formal, business was business, and you could always tell what was a business call and what was a social call.

"Dr. J, Doctors, I hope all fares well with you all", she stated, "I am sorry this is not a personal call but I am sorry to inform you that Plan A has been enacted".

Gasps rang out across the room. All of the doctors new that Plan A was serious but only Dr. J actually knew what the plan consist of.

"I trust you will inform your comrades of the plans and come to the base to receive further instructions J?" said the silver haired woman.

"Yes, your majesty, we were also in the middle of the history of the sailor scouts to the gundam pilots", said Dr. J.

"Good, good, my girls may interact and finish telling the story we shall see where this leads us", said the woman, "I will see you all when you reach the base good day".

"Good day your majesty", all of the doctors said with a bow. Dr. J looked around grimly at the other doctors then he said, "Sit my friends I have a Plan to tell you about".

They held the previous gundam pilot seats as they listened to the Plan the universe depended on.

_With the pilots_

"I wonder if they will ever answer your question Trowa", Quatre thought aloud as the boys were walking back to their rooms.

"All things come out in the end", Trowa answered with a shrug.

"The doctors seemed like they were hiding something", said Wufei.

"They always are! How about we go out tonight to celebrate us being alive and saved by hot babes! Get the thoughts of the destruction of the world, and mini skirting power wielding imaginary babes out of our heads!" Duo said pushing everyone in their rooms, "be ready in one hour", he yelled running to get himself ready.

All the boys looked at Heero. Who shrugged his shoulders as a why not and walked into his room the boys following his lead to get dress for a night of fun.


	6. Chapter 6: First Official Meeting

Sorry about the wait guys I have no internet! I appreciate all the reviews please keep it up it encourages me. I feel like this is gonna be a long story! I already have a sequel in mind!

Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing

"GUYSSSSSSSS are you ready?!" Duo yelled running up and down the hallway where the guys rooms were located.

"GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS OOF!" said Duo as he ran into someone's door opening. "Shut up Maxwell", said Wufei.

"Ouch Wufiers that was uncalled for", Duo mumbled still on the floor with the edge of a door print in his face.

"The name is WUFEI! W-U-F-E-I" Wufei screamed as he took out his katana swinging down, thinking it was the perfect opportunity to catch the braid that had eluded him for so long, while Duo was laying on the floor.

Luckily Duo's quick reflexes kicked in, and he rolled at the exact same moment he would have been hairless.

"Nice try Wufie, but I am not a gundam pilot for nothing", said Duo as he swung up and off the floor, and went pound on the other guy's doors trying to get them to come out their rooms.

"Duo what are you doing", came Quatre's voice from down the hall, in what would be considered their living room area, "we have been waiting for you and Wufei for thirty minutes".

Duo and Wufei looked at one another and sweet dropped. "Our bad", they replied together.

Walking down into the living room, Duo stopped and examined every bodies clothing to make sure they were all suitable.

Heero had on a button down dark brown Marc Echo shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue Sperry's on which made his eyes and unruly hair stand out.

Quatre had a dark blue Ralph Lauren polo, black jeans, and Lauren sneakers on giving him a prep look.

Trowa had on a green button down Marc Echo shirt, black jeans, and Lauren sneakers on bringing out his one eye that was not covered by his hair.

Wufei had on a black buttoned down shirt with a red dragon on the back, discreetly symbolizing his clan, with black jeans, and red converse.

While Duo himself had on a grey shirt, with black jeans, and bright orange Nikes' for a pop of color.

"Already everybody looking good lets role and get ready for a night of fun!" Duo said as he took off for the garage. Everyone always took individual cars because they never knew what would happen, so as a precaution they all needed a separate get away.

Heero chose his black and blue motorcycle. Quatre his dark blue Dodge Nitro. Trowa his classic corvette. Wufei had his red hummer. While Duo took his BMW convertible. Everyone knew the destination and took different routes to get there in case they were being followed or watched as they all raced to Serendipity (hint) club.

-Lunar Base-

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Open com-link", the voice said.

The figured bowed before saying, "The pilots are on the way to Serendipity it might prove beneficial for some of your crew as well to make it their".

"Interesting… we might just do that, besides, after this night we need a break for a little while, plus it would be a perfect way to meet, Thank you and good bye, close com-link", the voice said.

'Girls, put some party clothes on we are going out', the voice thought with a huge smile gracing her lips, when she heard the yells of 'oh yeah'.

-Serendipity Club-

The club was popping which is only acceptable for a Saturday night. It was big warehouse tucked away safely from city limits. The name Serendipity was bold and big at the top with a little sign that said "Where unexpected things may happen". There was a large parking lot around the building, and the outer perimeter of the parking lot was a forest. It actually looked like somebody dropped the building smack dab in the middle of nowhere. The building itself look worn like it had seen a lot of times. The parking lot was so big they had to put names on the sections. Weirdly the names were of the planets. Each of the boys parked in the four corners of the outer planets parking area for easier escape. While one parked in the front in the moon section for easier access.

The pilots showed up at prime time because the line was almost to the street to get in. Walking up to the front they checked to see if it was a bouncer that was known to them so they can bypass the line. They happen to frequent the club a lot when they had time because it's strategic location.

Just to their luck it was some new person up at the front checking ids, capacity levels, and such. As they were turning around to walk to the back of the line a group of five girls were walking up. All five of the boy's mouths dropped, yes even Heero, at these females.

"Damnnnn", Duo said, "those are some hot babes".

The rest of the boys dumbly shook their heads up and down.

The girls were passing them, and then stopped with a knowing look on their face, and a spark of recognition went through their eyes. The boys even though being dumbstruck saw the look and quickly searched their memory banks, thinking a female like this would not be forgotten. They all came up short wondering where the girls knew them from.

There was a blonde woman with crystal blue eyes, her hair in a ponytail, hair so long the ponytail still went down her back. She had on a silver halter top, dark blue skinny jeans, and three inch silver Gianni Bini heels. She was standing in front of Heero

The next woman was also blonde, with dark blue eyes, her hair down, and a red bow in it. She had on orange halter top, white skinny jeans, and three in orange Gianni Bini heels. She was standing in front of Trowa.

Up next was a woman with brown and what looked like red tints in her eyes, with long black hair pulled back half up half down. She had a red halter top, black skinny jeans, and three inch red Ralph Lauren heels. She was standing in front of Duo.

Next, was a woman who was the tallest with auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail, with wide green eyes. She had a green halter top, black skinny jeans, and three inch green Gianni Bini heels. She was standing up in front of Quatre.

Up last, was the shortest of them all, a women with what looked like natural short blue hair and ice blue tinted eyes. She had on an ice blue halter top, white skinny jeans, and three inch Ralph Lauren hills. She was standing in front of Wufei.

They all stood their silently for which felt like forever but in reality only a few minutes. Then of course the silence had to be broken.

"Sooooo what are you hot babes up to", Duo said looking at the blue haired chick, cheerfully breaking the silence.

She in turned looked at the girl with the blonde hair in the ponytail and received a slight nod, that all the boys caught before, she turned back and said, "We were all just admiring the view", with a laugh.

This caused all the other women to giggle while boys just looked at them in awe, loving the sound of their laughter.

"But we shall be on our way now", said the blue haired woman, with that all the women winked at the boys and walked up to the front of the line.

The blonde in front with the ponytail, said a few words to the bouncer, in which he laughed and blushed, and let all the women thru.

The bouncer then turned and looked at the five guys who were still staring at the front of the line, where the women disappeared to, waved them over.

The guys walked over curious as to what the bouncer could what.

"The boss said that you could skip the line and come in", said the bouncer, motioning the guys thru.

The people in line hearing this started yelling about how long they been in line, and why couldn't they go in, and yelling all kinds of things, with the bouncer yelling back how if they had gotten in earlier or were as good looking as the ten people that just walked in he would have let them in already!

The guys all looked at each other strangely each wondering who the boss was that let them in, also wondering where those women had went to and how they know them.

Heero in particular was wondering where he knew those shocking blue eyes from.

-Serendipity with the girls-

When the girls walked into the club, the music was pumping and filled with people. They headed to some stairs and to their VIP spot that was guarded and roped toward the top of the building. This location let them see everything that was going on. They could definitely see when the boys walked in and it gave them a quieter spot to talk.

"Did you see their faces when we walked up? Who could think that we could make the gundam pilots drool, and take on totally different personas!" yelled Mina delightfully.

"Well if anyone could it would have to be us I mean we are gorgeous, as we have been told of course", Ami modestly said in reply to Mina's question.

"Well we have given them the bait by stopping in front of them, if they are as good as we hope they will be curious and seek us out with reasons to our behavior", said Serena.

"Sooooo then boss lady right now can we just have some fun?" said Lita, eyes twinkling at the thought of dancing all night.

With that all eyes were on Serena, in which she nodded approvingly.

Mina, Ami, and Lita immediately hit the door, and down the stairs to join in the action.

While Raye was going down she looked behind her at Serena staring down at all the people. "Serenaaa come on your going to have fun too! We all need a break come enjoy yourself!" Raye say grabbing Serena's arm dragging her to the door.

"Ok Ok Raye gosh, I'm coming", Serena said laughing, as Raye dragged her down the stairs.

"Let the fun began", she said as she caught Heeros' eye and winked before losing herself by dancing to the music.


End file.
